The Last Night on Earth
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: A story where Dagger worries that all the magic that she and Zidane have together will be diminished when they get married and take on their responsibilities, but Zidane quickly shows her that that won't be the case. Pure fluff. Companion piece to "No One Would Listen".


**Author's Note: In which Zidane "kidnaps" Dagger from her wedding preparations, and the two spend one last night together as Dagger and Zidane, rather than the King and Queen.**

**The Last Night on Earth**

"So Zidane, why did you want to come to this tavern of all things?" Dagger asked, as she whipped her head from side to side in the small, enclosed space: half-expecting to see Blank appear to spend some time with them, or some such thing.

And though she wouldn't have minded seeing the other Tantalus member in the slightest, she would have been lying if she said that she didn't want to spend some time with just Zidane before the wedding.

Well... as alone with Zidane she could be, in such a crowded little tavern. Why there were so many people at the pub at such an early time in the morning, the brunette couldn't begin to guess. But she supposed it was a good thing, if that meant that she and Zidane would blend in with people better.

"Because this place makes some mean grub, Dagger. And as much as I love the food that Quina and everyone makes for us-and as much as I think the wedding cake and everything will be a hit... Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about frogs being secretly on the menu.

"And look!" Zidane exclaimed, as he pulled Dagger into one of the remaining bar stools towards the front of the kitchen, and pointed at the stage nestled towards the back of the room. "This place has a stage. It would be a lovely place to sing our song, or reenact 'I Want to Be Your Canary' or something more risqué, don't you think?"

As much as Dagger wanted to be irritated at Zidane's lewd comment, and to push him or walk away angrily, like she had used to... At the moment, she couldn't help but laugh at his explanation with a blush, before trying to one-up him by saying:

"Or to be more to the point, you feel guilty about leaving me and coming here during my coronation, right? So you want to make up for it?" the princess pondered cheekily, just as a menu was passed out in front of her, and she moved her chin from where it had been resting on her hand, to look at the chef who was eying her curiously.

Sighing resignedly, as she thought she saw a look of recognition in his eyes, Dagger was about to try and use an Esuna spell to lift her name from his lips, or something (and was that a flash of steel that Dagger saw Zidane lifting from his pocket?), but opting to go the casual route, she quickly rambled about how she'd never known of a bar to hand out a menu before. And thankfully, at that, the chef went back into the kitchen without a word.

"Whoa, Dagger!" exclaimed Zidane in response, as he took the initiative to punch her in the shoulder the way that she often had seen him do with Vivi, when the Mage would do something that the thief was proud of.

Gasping suddenly, as memories of their friend who they had lost filled up the nodes in her head, it was all Dagger could do to clutch onto the counter before her, so that she wouldn't faint and to calm her breathing before a panic attack could undo her.

Thankfully, Zidane didn't seem to see the princess' freak out, since the lights had dimmed just at the right moment: painting the furniture, people, and stage into shades of red, green, and blue. Mentally, Dagger thanked the gods for that, since she didn't want their wedding to be stained with Zidane fussing worriedly over her, or any such nonsense.

Seeming to whistle at the colors decorating the stage, and the play that had just begun there for a moment, Zidane returned his attention to Dagger before continuing his thought.

"Anyway," the thief said, as he grabbed his true love's hand into his own. "What prompted you to play the innocent act, Dagger? I mean, I'm proud of you, really, but it's been a while since you've been out in the field. And I... Well, I was more than willing to stab that man in the foot, if he got too friendly with you, but I'm just glad you seem to remember how to fandangle people."

And it was that that served in completely pulling Dagger from her depression about Vivi, as she laughed uproariously, in a rather embarrassing fashion. Leave it to Zidane to say something as ridiculous as wanting to stab a man's foot, so as to protect her honor.

"Zidane," Dagger laughed, as she followed his initiative and leaned across the table to grab onto Zidane's other hand that was resting there: serving in covering her arm with nacho condiments as an award, but at the moment, Dagger didn't care at all.

She wanted to be the more fun and adventurous side of herself. It would be best to honor Vivi's memory that way, anyway. They'd all grown so close, and had come to understand so much on their journey with each other, after all. And wherever Vivi was at the moment, Dagger knew that the little Mage would want that trend to continue, as he smiled down at them.

"You're the one who told me I should try acting more like a normal girl, remember? And as I'm not one to easily relinquish good memories, it goes without saying that I'd remember that. And you needn't have attacked the chef, Zidane! He's not going to attack a girl in his own restaurant with a lot of people looking on. Really, Mr. Tribal. Do you have any sense?"

Once upon a time, at such an unintentional reprimanding remark, Dagger knew that Zidane probably would have been scratching his head uncertainly-wondering what he had done so wrong to prevent himself from wooing the all-too-innocent princess before him.

Now, though, he and Dagger had spent a wonderful year together, and since Zidane could now tell the differences in her tones, he didn't seem to be hurt by the moment in the least.

Sometimes, when she stopped to think about it, after saying the first snarky thing that came to her mind, Dagger would wonder about her choices in the ways of flirting. But then when Zidane would say something in response, to hint that he understood her completely, she found she couldn't regret any of it at all.

And as Zidane looked about to open his mouth to say something at the moment, Dagger knew it would always stay that way. And to that, she had no choice but to smile.

"Oh, jeez. I suppose you're right, my lady." What was this? Was Zidane really going to put on a romantic act now? And what was with him kissing her hand all the way up to her arm. She really didn't mind, of course, but as she rolled her eyes at her soon to be husband, Dagger found herself wishing that he'd just be himself.

But then again, acting was a serious part of Zidane's persona. So perhaps it would do her best to remember that.

Thankfully, seeming more serious and like his usual self, Zidane continued on with a laugh, "But yeah. Sorry, Dagger. I guess I kind of did overreact, huh? I'll never regret defending you or anyone, for that matter, but I guess I should have trusted Shady Shin here better, huh? Or-before you say it, and I know you will, beloved-I should have trusted you to protect yourself."

Yes, yes you should have, thought Dagger appreciatively, as she took the moment to send Zidane a small smile-and look into the beautiful, bright blue eyes looking back at her earnestly-before opting to play with the gloves on her hands.

She really should have been eating the nachos that they'd been given as an appetizer, Dagger acknowledged inwardly. She'd already even decorated her and Zidane's arm with the sour cream somewhat, but she couldn't really find it in her to eat something as messy as nachos in front of Zidane, or anyone for that matter.

But if that was the case... maybe there was a problem with her act, after all, huh? To that end, Dagger could all too easily imagine Shady Shin coming over to check on her again, and then reporting that the queen had snuck past her guards.

And deciding that she really ought to try new things more, before she and Zidane had to take up their roles as king and queen all too soon, Garnet did the unthinkable and stuffed most of the nachos into her mouth before she could change her mind about it.

It took her a moment to realize that she'd probably eaten Zidane's own share of chips in her endeavor, and she was about to apologize to him for that betrayal, but when she chanced a look at Zidane (with her cheeks swollen so wide, that she didn't doubt that she looked like a hamster), Dagger saw that pride was shining in his cerulean eyes.

And though it was ridiculous to think so, Dagger thought that Zidane must never have been more proud of her in his life. And maybe there was something else there, too...

"Any particular reason you just chose to make a spectacle of yourself, Dagger?" Zidane asked, as he leaned somehow even closer to the princess than he all ready was, and put his hands on his hips: his elbow ever so slightly digging into the girl's side, as everyone seemed to take that moment to turn and look at them. Dagger couldn't blame them, she supposed. Zidane had a certain charm and charisma to him, as well as a commanding and enticing voice, when he wanted it. He would certainly make a good king with that on his side, Dagger tried to convey to him silently.

And at the moment, attention was the last thing she wanted, so turning to Zidane so she might whisper into his ear, she explained that, "Okay, so I may have realized that my act as a normal girl needed a little work. I really should have been eating all along, I guess, and in a moment of stupidity, I may have wolfed them all down to get it all over with. Sorry."

At that, Zidane seemed to blink at the brunette girl confusedly. And it took her all of one minute to realize that maybe they hadn't been on the same wavelength, after all.

Quickly downing a drink of soda that the bar tender had been gracious enough to lay beside her, Dagger tried to calm down, and ignore just what Zidane and everyone else might have been thinking of her at the moment. More likely than not, she was overreacting. And Zidane may give her a certain jibe in response to that, she knew, but it was nothing to be embarrassed about, right?

But instead of saying anything with as much fire as Dagger had earlier, Zidane instead picked at one of the fries he must have ordered when Dagger had been otherwise occupied, and he dipped it into the cheese that the girl only just realized was staining her cheek.

And as odd as it was to think, Dagger realized she'd never wanted to kiss Zidane more than she had than in that very moment. However... Zidane seemed to be thinking other things. "Oh. I thought maybe you were just trying to gain weight, so that the incriminating cloak on your chair couldn't be seen behind you or something. To be honest, I'm actually surprised someone's yet to realize that the piece of fabric dangling off of your chair is the queen's white mage outfit."

"Zidane!" exclaimed Dagger angrily, as she did make good on her desire to punch him this time, and opted to hide behind the cloak he'd just mentioned, somewhat humiliated.

Of course, it wasn't for the cloak that she was flustered, but rather for his comment about her maybe trying to gain weight. She knew he was teasing her, of course. And in some ways, Dagger was actually glad he was doing so-and not in a sexual way, either, which was a big step for him.

After all, pretty soon... pretty soon the two of them would be a married couple dealing with everyday, mundane life. And for that very reason, there was a strong chance that the magic of their love could be lost to the doldrums that was life.

But if Zidane could really still make her feel something, even after such a comment- if he could make light and fun of one of the mundane things she had worried about, in a way that was very much them... maybe there was hope for their future together, after all.

But really, Garnet had always known that, hadn't she? For them, there could only ever be hope and their song. And somehow, she'd needed this night away from everything-and the stress of the wedding-to remember that.

To remember that even though she really was a normal girl, and not even an exceptional one at that, Zidane excited her, and saw her as something more. Saw her as something beautiful and interesting, even, and that he always would, wouldn't he?

Was that why he'd been smiling at her when she'd eaten all those nachos? Had he remembered how much he loved her through something simple and mundane, too?

Dagger suspected he had, and though she longed to talk about it with him, she knew that if he didn't say anything about it, she wouldn't, either. So she grabbed one of his fries that she'd used to hate, and dipped it into the nacho cheese herself: enjoying the new taste, and waiting.

"I'm kidding, Dagger!" Zidane laughed, in that way that only he could: putting so much emotion, excitement, and emphasis behind something, that it sounded like there was a party in his voice alone: something that would make anyone want to join in on his mirth. And something that Dagger did partake in, despite herself.

And when she did turn to him, and he caught her face in his hand, she found she didn't regret anything at all. She leaned into his touch, and blushed slightly as she bowed her head, and Zidane took the moment to kiss her forehead.

"I mean, give me the benefit of the doubt here. Would I really say something like that to my dear Princess Cornelia, who was humoring me and eating food that she hated? Do you really think I'm that mean, Dagger? Actually, don't answer that; it would wound me so," Zidane muttered the last part dramatically, as he held his head back in what looked like a look of anguish, and draped an arm over his forehead.

"I'm going to miss doing things like this," Dagger admitted, completely ignoring the last of his words and actions, as she brushed her head against his, and regretfully thought about their future and how it would be full of stuffy royals, rules, and a feeling of suffocation all around. And though it would be difficult enough for her to abide by all of that, Garnet suspected that Zidane would be the one to suffer the most. As stupid as it was to think, she didn't want him to have to sacrifice his food tastes for her. Maybe they could get Quina to learn to-

"It's not going to be all bad, Dagger," Zidane admonished-as he waved his finger in front of her face back and forth-to which Dagger let out a small squeal of delight to, in realizing her fiancé was right, and that someday he might even admonish their own child in a similar way.

That was a nice thought. She could certainly live with that, Dagger assured herself, just as she closed her eyes and hummed a little bit.

And she could certainly live with it, now that Zidane was pulling her face closer to his, and kissing her ear, as he ran his arm down to hold her hand again: the closing of her eyes making the feeling all the more powerful.

"After all, I'm always more than willing to kidnap you and go on the run with you again, if you ever need to escape from everything. I'd be lying, though, if I said I won't be imagining a more casual wedding-something like this, even-when I kiss you tomorrow."

And as Zidane did lean in to kiss her, Dagger was aware of one thing before all other sensations were lost to her. If Zidane had wanted a casual kiss right now, that certainly wasn't what he'd gotten.

Instead, people were clinking their mugs, throwing food into the air, and cheering and dancing on the stage that he and Dagger would return to themselves on a later date.

But really, maybe it was better that way. Maybe a love like theirs deserved to be cherished and to get the royal treatment.

And even though it wasn't royal at all, Dagger found-when they did get married the next day-that throwing nachos at the sky got just as much done as having balloons would have.

And when cheese ended up landing on their faces again, they both remembered the "last night of freedom" that they'd had together, and they laughed merrily.

But mostly, they both held onto each other, and the day that would mark the rest of their forever, and the fact that they'd be facing everything together from now on.

There would be no more Kujas for Zidane to leave and go after anymore, and to that end, there would be no reason for Dagger to sing their song in a vain attempt to summon him back.

Instead, she sang it as a fun and loving motif of theirs. And thus their love-and feeling of youngness-grew with each day, and they reveled in their forever.

**Author's Note:** **This was originally meant to be the second half to a story I'd written. But as I'm sick at the moment, and that other file was written four years ago, I don't feel up to doing the extensive editing I would have to with that piece. I might upload it separately someday, though. **

**And to be honest, I think this part (hopefully) works better on its own.**

**Hope you enjoyed! FFIX and Zidagger ftw!**

**-Shanna **

**P.S. This is actually part of a sequel to my "No One Would Listen" fanfiction (which is why this fic's title is also based off of a song, as that one was based on a "The Phantom of the Opera" piece), but that fic was so bad (since it was only the second fanfiction I'd ever posted), that I wouldn't recommend reading it, tbh.**


End file.
